The present invention relates to a waste basket. More particularly, the present invention relates to a waste basket that is pivotally mounted to a frame and that includes a display board.
There is a need for providing means for preventing the overturning of garbage cans by stray animals, high winds and the like and for preventing the corrosion of such cans when in contact with the ground.
Numerous innovations for waste basket holders have been provided in the prior art that will be described. However, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they differ from the present invention in that they do not provide a waste basket with an ornamental display pack that has a pivoting mechanism which permits and facilitates the dumping of trash therefrom while simultaneously preventing the trash pail from being removed from the anchoring structure.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,285 to Wilkes teaches a trash can holder that includes a central post containing a series of bolt holes. Near the bottom of the post is bolted two pair of feet containing notches to receive the bottom rim of the trash can and a cam surface to guide the rim into the notches. The cam is supported by its handle in one of two fingers bolted to the post. The tops of the cans are held by pivoted arms containing slots.
Another example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,530,995 to Tremper teaches a support for garbage cans that includes three vertical rods connected at their upper and lower ends by triangular connector plates at the corners of the plates. The upper connector plate has three upwardly extending tabs that form hooks. Each hook is positioned on one edge at the middle of one of the sides of the triangular plate and over which the handles of three garbage cans can be fitted independently and individually. The bases of the cans are positioned against the two rods between which their respective hooks are positioned equidistantly.
Still another example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,701 to White teaches a trash can securing device that includes a first pair of semi-cylindrical frame basket retainers hingedly affixed to a horizontal platform with a latch for securing them in a desired inclination. A linking device is mounted on the platform between and pivotally connected to the first pair of basket retainers. A second pair of semi-cylindrical frame basket retainers is also hingedly affixed to the horizontal platform. Spring are provided for coupling the first pair of basket retainers to the second pair of semi-cylindrical frame basket retainers.
Finally, an example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,219 to Navarro teaches a bag holder that includes a standard with a [pointed lower end and a foot peg for pushing the pointed end into the ground. An adjustable clamp assembly is movable mounted to the standard and has a lock for securing it to the standard at a desired position. An elongated flat spring strip is attached to the clamp assembly.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for waste basket holders have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.